


talk

by aden



Series: Unlikely Friendship [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x08 Element, Doubt, Minor Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aden/pseuds/aden
Summary: it was rare he'd show up at nighttime without a moments notice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own "Riverdale". 
> 
> unbeat'd so forgive any mistakes.

"Your upset I didn't tell you, aren't you," the question was simple and there was an obvious answer but she gestured it off. It was his business to tell and she had a suspicion her dearly departed brother had known - the sudden need for him to come back over after their _something_ had ended and the need for a loan. 

"We all have our vices," Cheryl quipped as she leaned the headboard with a complex expression on her face. It was nearing midnight when the boy, dare she say best friend, had made a sudden appearance with a not amused Penelope - it had taken five seconds before she left the two alone in favor of a certain blonde that called for her. He watched her with intent before he dropped onto the bed with a sigh. 

The disastrous day had came to a close but not after a secret was revealed that she couldn't believe she didn't notice before - she heard Andrews as he tried to whisper, "Did you know his father's a serpent?" but ignored in favor of being a good guest but did give a look in the youngest Jones direction as she left. And she wasn't kidding about becoming godmother but knew Polly had likely asked the other perky Cooper, Elizabeth.

"Yeah, we do but I still should have told you and Archie," Jughead said as he remained seated on the edge of the bed while the need to be doing something built within. 

Cheryl grimaced at the mentioned of Andrews and didn't understand why he wanted to make nice with him nor the first time after a hastily canceled road trip, the latter was impressive when Jughead revealed Archie's reason but besides that, "You didn't owe me or Archibald an explanation. Nobody's perfect nor is family." Her voice was firm as she said each word with confidence and knew she should know about family perfection. 

"But I lied to you and the others. And Betty, god did you see the look she gave me," Jughead replied as he began to tap his fingers against his jeans in order to do something - an idea popped into his mind but that was exited as soon as it entered, he couldn't do that. 

"No, I was busy watching Mother and Alice glare at one another but I'm assuming you smoothed it over," the redhead replied as she straightened up a little as Jughead turned to watch her. 

A small smile over come his features and she knew it had blown over but didn't want the details - she saw them kiss once and that wasn't something liked to imagine or see again. 

"Yeah, I did and she even officially met FP," Jughead said as he continued to watch Cheryl with mid interest. Her long red hair was down while she had on her thick black frames and he instantly wanted to take a picture but the thought was pushed back - _those_ thoughts were starting to creep back up and he knew it was a way of dealing with anxiety in an non great way. It had happened twice before it was decided that it wasn't beneficial in an okay way but the thought still lingered every so often.

She raised an eyebrow and wondered how that went and something was voicing that it wasn't a sudden home visit - she knew the duo were continuing their search for Jason's killer, "I'm assuming that went well since your here." He typically stayed over at that place he once deemed home when he visited but things were changing. 

Jughead gave a nod and began to transfix his mind towards something else, "I asked my dad if he killed Jason, and he said he didn't."

Cheryl raised an eyebrow at that statement and wouldn't have thought that he'd flat out question his own father but he was Forsythe, "Do you believe him?" The question came out small and she shifted as she said it but it lingered for a brief moment. 

Jughead glanced around as he swallowed and drew in a breathe - it had been simple when he was with Betty, quick and easy but this was his friend and their history was complex at best, "I'd like to think I do. I told Betty I did but..." 

"...You don't know for sure." The finishing sentence was out in the open and he knew he should have voiced his doubt the second Betty asked him with a gentle voice but he passed it over but as the night grew long and long after he dropped Betty off with a kiss on the cheek, the doubt began to seep more and more. His father admitted that he wasn't the best and he did give Jason the drugs but also knew how his dad dealt with outsiders when they passed him and his crew. 

It wasn't simple but since when had Riverdale even been?

"I... I just want a clean cut answer but that isn't how life works. I want to found out who killed Jay-Jay for you," the _and me_ went unsaid and Cheryl gave a smile at the nickname she usually called Jason before continuing, "and for this whole year to be put behind us." It was only October and it had been a whirlwind of the past couple of months but some good came out of the bad but that didn't stop the pain no less.

Silence. It was if Cheryl was giving him the will to speak about whatever since it was rare he'd show up at nighttime without a moments notice - she'd bring up her own issues but she was slowly mending those and looked forward to have a niece and nephew, as per Nana Rose's revelation. 

He stopped tapping his fingers and instead began to think of something else, it still played in his mind once or twice - something he hadn't revealed to the redhead that was looking at him with an expression he deemed 'continue...', "I saw them once, Polly and Jason. And I've seen them before but not like that. It was at Pops and they were seated next to one another and speaking softly and smiling. I didn't know what it was about then but I just watched the two while I ate my food, but they looked happy. So happy. I felt like creep watching over the two of them and my imagine went wild with the then possibilities especially since you saw them break up weeks prior." 

She remembered that day, it was the day Jughead had came over with some extra special brownies to help aid her brother's heartbreak despite the unknown term between the two. But the revelation he just said was new but Jason did mention he saw Jughead in a passing sentence that night. 

"I genuine think he cared for her despite the book and everything... and maybe I was imagining things but I could have sworn Polly had given me a sweet smile as she passed me on their way out. It was as if she _knew_. But he wouldn't tell her right? Hell, he didn't tell you - you happened to walk in..." Jughead rumbled and knew the oldest Cooper would have said something if she knew but Polly was the type to be friendly towards everyone despite their labels, economic statues, etc. but also knew when to keep a secret.

Cheryl bit her lip and continued to listen to the raven haired boy rumble as she reached her towards her night stand and snatched a pill that happened to be placed there for relaxation purposes - he needed this way more then she did at the moment and she could always get up to another one. She caught his gaze and out stretched her hand and watched him do the same, she dropped the tiny yellow oval pill into his hand. He grasped the pill tightly and briefly contemplated not using it but the thoughts of the day, over the investigation, over the secrets this town had hidden continued to race around in his mind - he opened his mouth and placed the pill on his tongue and quickly swallowed, the after taste was terrible but it was small price to pay for a couple of minutes or hours (depending if you had grown accustom to the drug) for relaxation. 

She leaned back against the headboard and waited for wither he'd continue or not, it'd be a long night either way and she still wanted to know how Andrews found out and hoped he didn't wear that damn jacket but knowing him...


End file.
